


Time of the Season

by ArtemisRae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing more certain than death is the passing of the seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community theavatar100, for week #100, prompt, "the first". Of which there are two in this fic.

* * *

           He was out in the gardens when she found him, sitting in a meditative stance though not exactly meditating.   
   
           "What are you doing?" Katara asked, barely concealing her panic. She got nervous when Aang was out of her sight for too long, due to lingering injuries taking their time to heal. Finding him out in the windy gardens and not inside resting like he'd said had done nothing to help her anxiety.  
   
           "Look," he held something up for her inspection.  
   
           It was a leaf, but instead of the dark green that she'd been seeing all year it was multi-colored, deep red on the edges fading into orange and yellow. Katara had never seen such a thing, and her forehead creased as she studied it.  
   
           "It's fall," Aang said, wonderment tinged with relief. "Summer's over."

* * *


End file.
